


Yoi drabbles :)

by Ga_Peach



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ga_Peach/pseuds/Ga_Peach
Summary: Just a collection of short Yuri On Ice fics and drabbles I’ll write sometimes. Most of them are just Yuuri and Viktor being cute dorks in love lol





	Yoi drabbles :)

**Author's Note:**

> This first fic was inspired from an artwork by @impatvish on twitter! Please go check them and their artwork out as well as my twitter @leeyuelesbian for more tweets about Yuuri and Viktor being dorks :) I hope you enjoy!!

Yuuri was frustrated. He was trying to reach for the flour resting on the top shelf of the kitchen cabinet, but it was just a few inches out of his reach. He let out a big sigh.

“Vitya, can you help me with this?” He called to his husband, who was sitting calmly, drinking coffee. He got no response. 

“Vitya?” He called again, but once again, he got no answer. Yuuri turned to see it maybe Viktor had left the room but there he sat, on the couch, completely still. 

“Love are you okay?” Yuuri’s voice was fragile, afraid he might have upset his husband. Viktor turned quickly and Yuuri could see the beet-red blush that colored Viktor’s cheeks, ears, and forehead. 

“I want you to call me ‘Vitya’ from now on.” 

Yuuri’s cheeks flushed pink as he realized what he had done. He’d never called Viktor by his Russian nickname, and now he had just up and blurted it out, without even realizing it. A gentle smile spread across Yuuri’s face and he walked forward, cupping Viktor’s head in his hands.

“I’ll call you Vitya forever then, darling.” Yuuri whispered, closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around Viktor’s neck, taking in every second of their embrace. He loved this man with all of his heart and he still couldn’t believe that Viktor was his. His Husband. His Viktor. His Vitya.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaa I hope you liked this fic! Please leave comments or kudos down below if you enjoyed it or have any comments about the fic! If you have any ideas or prompts you would like me to write next just leave a comment or find me on twitter and I’ll do my best to update this as soon as possible! Thank you for reading! Until next time :)


End file.
